comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
DC: 2011-08-06 - The Tamaranean Tussle - Take 1
Solarflare didnt like most places which didnt show the sun, it reminded him too much of his cell back on the ship he grew up on. However his curiousity was stronger then his dislike so he explored the place. The chains rattled as he moved, perhaps the only real indicator of the man's movements, he carried himself carefully. Barefeet touched the floor as he felt the materials it was made from. "Why anyone would put such places underground..." He says softly in english, seeming somewhat amazed. Kara Zor-El smiles walking in from the elevator. She's no longer wearing her supergirl uniform - she's in her civilian clothes, although not in her secret identity. "Privacy, I think. So... hey... Just thought you should know I just brought your ship over here. I had some ideas on how to fix it. How are you liking the place?" "It is odd...So many peoples, working together for a common agenda. It is something I am not used to." Solarflare says as he turns to her. "You changed your garb. I liked you better in your other garb, allowed for easier movement." He says calmly as he gazes into her eyes, making eye contact almost immediatly. Kara Zor-El looks at her still revealing clothes. "O-kay..." She looks around. "Were you thinking of trying out the equipment? Robin showed it to me a few days ago when I joined. It's pretty good for a workout, so I'm told." "I wouldnt know how to use it. Could you show me?" He asks calmly as he then looked around. "I am still sorry for my destruction upon your city. I was panicked, the only time I met new races was when they were trying to kill me and when I was forced to kill them." He says calmly. Kara Zor-El shrugs a little. "I ... guess I can." She heads past you to the treadmils. "I know how that feels. When I first came to this planet, I landed in Gotham naked and without a single idea of my powers or memory. I caused a lot of destruction without even trying." She still doesn't look like the type of being who could possess as much power as she claims, even if you felt how strong she was when she was restraining you. "Okay well... this is the treadmill. It's apparently set up to even give Speedsters... people who can run at light-speed practically.... a workout. Pretty sure it works for me too." She turns and looks at the weights. "Weights. Normal ones...and um... some sort of electromagnetic ones. Robin says it can go anywhere from 1 ton to 250,000 tons." "I see." Solarflare says as he looks to her. "Did you ever regain your memories, Supergirl?" He asks comfortingly as he then looks to the machines. When they are explained and that there were people who could run at lightspeed, he just blinked a bit. "Really? Amazing...I feel so pitiful compared to such people. I could even feel your strength when you restrained me. How did you become so powerful?" He asks calmly. Kara Zor-El shrugs a little. "There are still gaps... but i'm getting more and more back. I found out that amnesia's actually caused by traumatic memories.... at least in my case. I mean what's more traumatic than watching your entire planet explode." She looks over at Solarflare. "Yeah. I can't run at light speed. Well... maybe I can but I havent yet. Close though..." She looks back "You shouldnt feel pitiful though. From what I know of Starfire, Tamaraneans are really tough." She walks back over to you. "Oh... and it's just I'm Kryptonian. We get really ...er... powerful... in a yellow sun system." She pauses. "Really, really powerful. There's only me and my cousin though." She sits in midair and shrugs a bit. "I mean there's also a few others who are like... alternate reality kryptonians and cloned.... but as far as being from Krypton, it's just me and Kal-El." She bites her lip a bit, then shakes her head. "Where was I... oh yeah um... okay... that here's the force meter. I see they replaced it so that's good." She then flies over to the mats with the armored plexiglass "This is the sparring area." "My apologies for the horrible events in your past. They painful, and terrible, but despite that, you seemed to have come out of them better and stronger." Solarflare says as he bows his head a bit as he approaches. "To tell the truth, You probably know more of my people then you, based on what you have been told by Princess Koriand'r. I was taken from my home at a young age, my mother and father killed. I dont even remember them. Even the name Solarflare isnt what my parents named me. It was what Tak'yeon named me so I wouldnt grow up nameless." Kara Zor-El nods a little. "Well... at least you're somewhere safe now, right? Have you given any thought about what you're going to do with the rest of your life?" You paged Solarflare with 'is he going to ask to use any of the equpment btw?' Solarflare laughs. "No where is safe, but it is less dangerous then my past home, yes." He says with a happy tone as he heads to the sparring arena. "I dont know...How does one start a new life so easily?" He asks curiously as he looks to her, walking out to the arena, stomping it a little to test it's strength. It seems pretty solidly built - after all, heavy hitters like Starfire and Cyborg have sparred here, not to mention Slobo. "I wouldnt know... my starting a new life here hasnt exactly been easy either. Helps if you have others to help you. Like I have my cousin. I guess you could rely on Starfire for help acclimating?" She walks into the sparring area after you idly. "So is there anything in here you'd want to try out? Treadmill, weights, some of those other machines maybe?" "People who become close to me tend to die. So I am afraid that comfort I cannot allow." Solarflare says as he looks to the weights. "If it is alright with you, may we spar? I wish to know how I may fare against you. It is the only real way of working out I am used to." He says calmly as he watches the girl. Kara Zor-El thinks about what happened the last time someone (Robin) wanted to spar in here against her. She frowns a bit and shakes her head. "Um... you sure you want to? I'm sort of..." Dangerous? Prone to injuring her friends? "... advanced in sparring." She looks over at you, then asks, shrugging noncommittally "What do you mean by the way you're used to?" "My life was spent killing beings of either sufficiently advanced technology, or sufficiently advanced physical skill, with little more then scraps of metal and stone. What training I did get, was from sparring. When I wasnt sparring, they kept me in a cell with no way out and no light. Machines to strengthen my body is something I was never allowed to use." Solarflare says as he then looks to her frown. "Supergirl, should you hurt me, it will provide me wisdom to try different approaches. I accept full responsibility for anything that happens to me." He says calmly. Kara Zor-El swallows a bit. ".... okay." She pauses. "I guess that makes sense. But... you don't get into some sort of zen psycho warrior mentality where you won't quit until you win or are unconscious, right?" Kara Zor-El walks over to one end of the arena. "No." Solarflare moves to another end of the arena. "I have taught myself to use my emotions to strengthen me, but to not overpower my mind." He says as he watches her, confidence seen in his eyes as he gazes into her own blue ones, head tilted as if he was trying to read her actions through her body language, readying himself. "Who shall start?" Kara Zor-El's body language doesn't seem exactly thrilled about the prospect of sparring, actually. "I guess you can start." Tamaraneans are really strong, she knows that. But the only fights she's ever been in which have given her a real challenge have been ones against people like Superman, Wonder Woman, Artemis, Darkseid.... and that one against Lex Luthor when in an apokoliptian power suit... though that ended realy badly for him. Still, this guy's from an alien warrior race, big on honor... so she decides to actually give it some effort, getting into a fighting stance - her own particular blend of Amazonian/Apokoliptian/Kryptonian Klukor-Influenced fighting styles. "Whenever you're ready." Solarflare continued to watch her. While he seemed to remain confident, it wasnt arrogance, because underneath that confidence, she could see his wariness, his stance seeming to have no real specific. He would then nod and when she moved to a stance, and stated she was ready, he blurred to her as he then then leap to try and bring a fist down, using gravity and a mix of his own super strength and speed to try and bring a blow down on her, grunting as he does such. By the time Solarflare's fist comes down at her, Kara's no longer there, moving to one side deftly to avoid his punch entirely. She spins around him to push his back, sending him forward, then gives a kick to his back sending him flying forward even harder. Nevertheless, she does pull the force of her strikes significantly, especially after that happened earlier in the week with Robin. Solarflare gets pushed and kicked, grunting as he flies forward. As he goes down towards his face, he flips to land on his feet then flies at her, green aura covering him as he flies to send another punch for her, going as fast as he can, but before actually connecting he flies up, letting the sonic boom hit her instead of him. Supergirl does indeed get hit by the shock wave of the sonic boom, and she actually goes back a few inches, mainly from surprise. She honestly did not expect that. But as for hurting her .... well... it doesn't. She quickly flies up as well to meet Solar in aerial combat, at the last moment flipping head over foot in the air and landing a sneaker'ed foot right into his chest. Hard. Not as hard as she could, but on par with how she used to train with Artemis back on Themascyria, sending Solar now hitting into the ceiling of the arena, shaking the room. Not content to just stop there, she flies up after him a second after he strikes the ceiling, and flips him over, sending him back down at the floor and following him down, landing on the ground before he hits the floor. Solarflare was actually grinning his head off as she connects and throws him down, smirking to her as she lands before him, watching her with an actual look of excitement, like she was the greatest thing to happen, and the green aura surrounds him as he flies down now, combining the force of her throw with his own flying speed as he tries to tackle her outright however arms out spread so if she should try to dodge, he would grab at her. Clark always seem to have a good idea of how much he should pull his punches against others. It comes with the decades of experience he has as a superhero. Kara, on the other hand, she's still trying to learn that. Instead of dodging or letting Solarflare simply tackle or ram into her body, she throws a punch at him as he's about to hit into her. She seems to be starting by pulling her punches a lot, and keeps inching up the amount of force she uses carefully, as if trying to gauge what's safe for each person - at least in a sparring situation. Her fist connects with Solar's chin before he can grab her and aain, he goes flying in yet another direction. Supergirl puts up her fists again in a combat stance as Solarflare hits into the far wall. Solarflare shakes his head as he slams into the wall, wiping away the blood from his busted lip. "Now this is a good spar." He says with a tone filled with excitement and cheerfulness. He would would then fly at her at top speed, acting as if he was going to punch her however he pulls the punch try and grab a hand, and send his other fist for her stomach, grunting as he tries to hit her as hard as he can, putting some of his own solar energy into the punch to strengthen it. Kara Zor-El looks at Solarflare curiously, a bit concerned that she busted his lip, but he still seems none the worse for wear as he flies at her at his top speed. She actually lets him grab her wrist even, thinking about how the Tamaranean actually is seeming to enjoy the fight. She just doesn't 'get' that - but she knows it happens a lot among the Amazons also - must be something about Warrior races. The adrenaline rush of being in a 'good fight' or something. When the huge orange fist connects with the young teenage blonde girl's flat tummy, it definitely hurts. Hurts Solarflare's fist, that is - not Kara's stomach. The Kryptonian girl's abs are harder than anything Solarflare's likely ever hit, and she doesn't really look like the force of the strike affected her. A few seconds later, giving him time to realize what happened, she sends her forehead against Solarflare's head, the headbutt easily equalling the force that he just struck her in the stomach. Kara Zor-El says, a second before she headbutts him, while the experience of punching her in her seemingly unprotected stomach is fresh, "I'm glad you approve?" a bit apprehensively. Solarflare flies back from the woman's headbutt, his hand numb as he slams into the wall again. He shakes his head as he just looks to her, noticing how she doesnt seem to be into the fight. He moved from where he was in the wall, staggering a bit as the room became dizzy but he shook his head, blood dripping from his forehead. He just shakes his head again. "I surrender. You are a goddess, nigh invincible." He says as he watches her, walking to her slowly as if expecting her to do more then accept his surrender. Kara Zor-El pauses. "I'm not a goddess..." She doesn't say anything about the second part of that sentence though, then peers at him - specifically his head tha's bleeding. She uses her x-ray vision to make sure she didnt cause any skull fractures, seeming relieved when she sees that she didn't. It's just surface damage. She lets her guard down when you surrender, and finally smiles a bit. "You're very good as a fighter, you know." she says. "Not good enough, I have mistakes to fix. I want to try one last thing...then I can truly give up." He says, using the last of his reserves to merge his speed and strength as he sends his fist at her as hard and as fast as he can, probably creating a sonic boom with as a sign that this was an all or nothing shot, grunting as he threw punch. "Are you always so tough? You hurt me more then I hurt you." He says when the blow had done it's purpose, most likely her stopping it. The fist is stopped inches from her head by the open palm of the teenage girl from Krypton. Felt just like when he hit her stomach - a jarringly hard, sudden stop to his fist. Her fingers quickly close around the fist to trap it there and she puts her free hand on her hip. "You know, after you surrender, just stop sparring." She pauses, then gives his fist a little squeeze, just to press the point. When you ask the question, she actually thinks about it a while. "I'm not sure actually. Pretty sure I am. I mean... I've had people hit me hard before though enough to knock me down or back though." She thinks. "Yeah I'm pretty sure I'm always this tough, at least in this type of star system." She leans forward to Solarflare. "Are we done with the sparring now?" she asks, keeping the pressure up in her fingers around his fist as if to belabour the point. A look of amazement would just be in his eyes at how she stopped and he just nods slowly. "Yes...yes." He says as he regains his composure, coughing a bit. "I am sorry...I forget that you dont seem to get the same enjoyment as I. Please you have helped me immensely, more then I can describe. I am indebted to you, I want to bring you as much happiness as you brought me." He says with a serious tone, looking into her eyes again as if trying to read her. Kara Zor-El smiles a bit, giving his fist a shove back, letting go of it. "I'm sorry... wasn't trying to be a killjoy. I actually did like sparring on Themascyria... um... that's this island where I learned to fight. I guess I was just nervous I was going to hurt you badly. I hurt my friend about a week ago while sparring. You don't seem the worse for wear though. I'd be happy to spar with you any time you felt like it - I'll try to be more happy about it too." She grins a bit more, then crosses her arms. "As long as I am not dead, then I care not how much this body is beaten." Solarflare says with a happy smile as he moves his hands to rest on her shoulders. "Still, you have brought me great enjoyment, it is only fair I return the favor, Supergirl. Please, anything you wish to do, I want to do with you." He says with a happy smile, genuine happiness as he looks into her eyes eagerly, waiting on her. Kara Zor-El looks a iittle uncomfortable at this point. Okay, the very hunky, muscle-bound, orange-skinned alien is offering to give her any sort of enjoyment she wants. She's a teenage girl with bouts of boy-craziness. She thinks of what Slobo, Conner, etc. might do if Starfire offered the same to them, and blushes a bit. Bad Kara. Stop thinking that, Kara. She fidgets a bit. "I'm... not really sure, can I think about possible things you could do to return the favor?" Kara Zor-El looks down. "You can call me Kara by the way. That's my name. Kara. Supergirl's just my um... title... I guess. Sorta. Kara Zor-El" Solarflare nods. "Think about it." Solarflare says as he rubs her shoulders. He notices her blush but just looks back to her eyes, smiling as he begins to slowly move his hands from her shoulders. "Take as much time as you desire." He says with a smile. He nods. "Kara...Kara Zor-El...Much nicer then Supergirl. I wish I had a name I could give you." He says with a soft sigh as he watches her. Kara Zor-El watches the barechested, musclebound, 7 1/2 foot tall Tamaranean, and just lets out a little squeak of "kay...." when he gets all shoulder-massaging with her. She swallows a bit. "Solar's good. I... I gotta go. I'll- I'll get back to you about what would bring me great enjoyment okay?" Solarflare nods as he lets her go so she could leave. "Kara." He says before she would go, looking to her. "If what I wanted to do with my life, was remain here and keep being around you...Would it offend you?" He asks with a sincere tone, looking to her eyes again as he watches her. Kara Zor-El just looks at Solarflare and realizes what it's probably like when guys stare at her. She shakes her head no very quickly and tightly ."no... no that doesn't offend me at all. Igottagobye!" And with that, she speeds out in a burst of superspeed, faster than even a Tamaranean's eye can follow.